


No Escape

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Escape

Title: No Escape  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #175: Flight  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Escape

~

The wind buffets as you soar, but you don’t mind. The buildings are far away, the troubles that assault you daily a faint memory, as you manage, for one brief moment, to release your frustration in a ragged scream into the bleak sky.

You see a flash of colour, and you circle, returning, your body getting heavier...

As you land, having already transformed mid-air, Dumbledore is waiting, clad in violet robes designed to be seen from a distance.

“I’m sorry, Severus, but it’s time,” he says, and you follow, back to your life. _One day_ , you vow, _I’ll really fly_.

~


End file.
